


Wait For Me

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My headcanon of Kurt's reaction in "Prom Queen" after Dave left him in the hallway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

Kurt wouldn't have thought anything more on the words if they hadn't been spoken win such an intense gaze and gruffness to the other boy's voice.

He walked into French class after watching Dave retreat down the hallway, trying to go unnoticed from Madame Carlson.

It was no use though; she noticed him anyway. "You're late, Mr. Hummel," she admonished, stopping him in his tracks.

"Sorry. It won't happen again."

Madame Carlson fixed Kurt with a stare as he went to sit at his desk.

He thought back on the conversation he'd just had with the jock. Dave's words resonated throughout his mind, the only thing that he could seem to concentrate on for the entire class period.

He'd gotten an apology. An actual apology, something he'd always thought he would never get from the boy. And not only that, but Kurt had forgiven him as well. Three months ago - hell, a mere two weeks ago - if you'd have asked him if he could ever forgive the boy ho used to torment him daily, he'd have laughed in your face and said you were crazy. But he had forgiven him and actually felt better for it, like he could finally breathe, just knowing that he had a bit of closure from that part of his life.

But then Dave was walking Kurt to classes every day, his duty to Kurt courtesy the Bully Whips, and Kurt was supposed to stay inside the classroom until Dave could make it to him. He'd said "wait for me" with such an intensity that it made Kurt wonder whether there was more f a hidden meaning behind those words.

Kurt wondered if those words, _wait for me_ , had more of some sort of hidden meaning to them, even if Dave may not have consciously known exactly what they secretly implied. _Wait for me here_ , I'm trying. _Wait for me_ , I'm going to make everything right. _Wait for me_ , I'll come out eventually, just give me the time to do it on my own.

 _Wait for me_ , I love you and can only hope that if you'll be my friend that somewhere along the line you can learn to love me, too.

Please. Just _wait for me._


End file.
